Is Nothing Sacred
by Gossamer Wings
Summary: (complete)A disturbing mission has serious reprecussions on the Gundam team. I was inspired by The Broken Glass picture.


Is Nothing Sacred 1/1  
  
Author: Gossamer Wings; E-mail: gossamer__wings@hotmail.com or gossamerwings1x2@yahoo.com  
  
Let me hear from you. I'm not getting enough feedback on this one to know if it's good enough to leave up.  
  
  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Genre: Drama/Angst,  
  
Archive: www.fanfiction.net and www.mediaminer.org : just type in Gossamer Wings.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to a rich Corporation, not me. Used for entertainment purposes only. Full credits at end of story.  
  
Pairs: 1+2 (hints of future relationship)  
  
Warnings: some violence, no spoilers  
  
Summary: A bad mission ends with unusual consequences. A dialogue piece I guess.  
  
Inspiration for story: Lots of different music (listed at the end of the story) and the pic of 1+2 in the dark behind the broken glass.  
  
Written: September 2001 (complete)  
  
Is Nothing Sacred  
  
By Gossamer Wings  
  
The small building was nestled in a tiny valley among the rolling hills. The bubbling stream shimmered in the moonlight, the stones sparkled like diamonds. Most of the windows were dark; the few still lit left the building looking like a mosaic in varying shades of light and dark. Such an out of the way location was perfect for an OZ research facility. Away from prying eyes.  
  
  
  
The two Gundams silently approached thermal weapons at the ready.  
  
  
  
"This shouldn't take very long Duo. Looks like the main building and several smaller ancillary shops. One of us should have been enough."  
  
  
  
"Looks pretty deserted. Piece of cake Heero." Duo answered.  
  
  
  
"You go left; I'll go right, then meet at the main building. On my mark. Now."  
  
  
  
The rumble of thrusters shook the ground, trees trembled from the backwash. Thermal scythe and sword buzzed to life with excitement. They slashed quickly through the out buildings, explosions of stored fuel brightening the sky in an imitation thunderstorm. The main building collapsed in a shower of brick and mortar upon itself. A few more swaths littered the yard in steel and glass.  
  
  
  
"Duo, looks like we're finished here. Return to base." Silence answered. "Duo, respond."  
  
In his monitor, Heero watched as Deathscythe walked slowly through the rubble and knelt down. Duo leapt from his open hatch and ran to a tangled mass of steel and picked something up.  
  
  
  
"Duo, what are you doing? We have to get out of here before OZ reinforcements arrive." Duo didn't hear him. He switched on his outside intercom so Duo could hear him. "Duo, get back in your Gundam, we have to leave here NOW!" Still no acknowledgment from Duo. With urgent steps, Heero crossed the distance to where Duo knelt and opened his hatch.  
  
  
  
" No, no, no." Duo was sobbing, rocking back and forth, holding something. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He continued.  
  
  
  
"Duo! What are you doing?!" He said as he leapt to the ground. As he got closer he could make out an object, but it was out of place for a research facility. Dawning realization struck him.  
  
  
  
The twisted mass of metal held sets of chains that were once attached to pliant rubber seats. A crumbled pile of wooden planks and interconnected ropes. On what was left of the entrance alcove, a sign dangled at an angle, its golden letters screaming at them. 'ST. Mary's Orphanage'. The words kept repeating in his head. Approaching Duo, he could now see what he held.  
  
  
  
A small, slight figure, hair tangled and matted around its face. Eyes staring, accusingly. Clothing wet and darkened with life's blood. Duo clutched the child to his chest, stroking his hair, still rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry, If only I had known." Could be heard between his sobs.  
  
  
  
"What have we done?" Whispered Heero.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Trowa leaned against the door jamb with his coffee while he watched over Wufei's shoulder at the computer screen. From the information they received for the mission, the research facility was small and isolated. It should have been a quick in and out for them. They were hours over due and no word from them.  
  
  
  
"Trowa, Wufei, I think you better come watch this." Quatre said as he entered the room with a concerned look. They all moved to the television as the news broadcaster came onto the screen after the 'Special Report' faded.  
  
  
  
"We are at the site of the former St. Mary's Orphanage. Until last night, the building was filled with joy and laughter from the many war orphans and the Sisters of St. Mary who cared for them." The female reporter stood under an umbrella in the driving rain, with the camera panning to the rubble of the building and the twisted remains of the playground equipment. "By all reports, witnesses have stated that two Gundams were sighted in the area of destruction. OZ sources state that the Gundam terrorist activities have expanded from primarily military targets to now include civilian targets as well. OZ has denounced these actions..."  
  
  
  
Wufei turned off the newscast and turned to his fellow pilots. "Now we know what happened, but not why. I'll recheck the mission orders, it couldn't go this wrong by mistake."  
  
  
  
"Trowa, there was no mention of capture. Why haven't they returned? Do they know the target wasn't a research lab?" asked Quatre.  
  
  
  
They might just be keeping a low profile until they can get back Quatre. There will be a lot of outrage against all of us because of this." Answered Trowa.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
The cavern was dark and cold, chilling them to the bone. It reflected the emotions that flowed through them unbidden. Betrayal, tricked again, it made them a mockery in the eyes of the world. Heero looked over at Duo who still hadn't said a word since they arrived. He sat on his heals, hugging his legs. The tears ended long ago, dried streaks upon his face. His clothing stiffened from the child's blood.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
After he had recovered from the daze that enveloped him, he found it difficult to convince Duo to release the dead child he clutched so tightly. The faraway look in his eyes unnerved Heero. He had never observed Duo so lifeless before. Heero approached him and gently touched his shoulder, expecting Duo to flinch. He didn't. Duo turned his face to Heero with lack of recognition.  
  
  
  
"Duo, put the child down, there is nothing more we can do here." Heero told him gently.  
  
  
  
"But I have to find Sister Helen." Duo said his voice quiet and child like.  
  
  
  
Heero cringed at the words; he didn't need Duo losing it now. Their mission wasn't over until they returned to base. Then they had to find out what went wrong. Heero held Duo tightly by both shoulders and shook him. "Duo, put him down, we have to leave." He said forcefully now. Duo seemed to be listening to internal voices as he stared back at him with a questioning look. They couldn't delay any longer; Heero slapped him across his face. The body dropped with a thud as Duo was thrown off balance. He lay on the ground, his hand on the growing redness on his cheek that was sure to bruise. The few moments passed interminably as Duo's expression moved from pain to awareness.  
  
  
  
"Heero?" uncertainty still in his glazed eyes as he looked around. "We have ta get outta here." He said nervously as he got to his feet. "They'll be looking for us. Can't go back to the safe house, we'll endanger the others." Before Heero could react, Duo ran back to his Gundam.  
  
  
  
Heero was still disturbed by Duo's actions; it was obvious he wasn't thinking straight, most likely in shock. He himself was put off balance by the situation. It brought back the bad memories, when he destroyed the Alliance Pacifists. They needed time to regroup and reason this out. Heero quickly returned to Wing as Deathscythe's engines started up.  
  
  
  
End flashback  
  
  
  
"Am I human any more?" Duo's voice echoed in the dark.  
  
  
  
Heero snapped his head up, his stream of thought brought to a sudden halt by Duo's unexpected question. "What did you say?"  
  
  
  
"Am I human Heero?" Duo asked again. "I don't feel like one anymore. I feel like I just lost my soul. I'm as empty inside as Deathscythe. Nothing but an empty shell that only takes orders and does what it's told, no questions asked. A machine of war, that's all I am. A machine without a heart or soul." Duo paused, shaking his head, letting out a sob choked laugh. (1)  
  
  
  
"Why should I try explaining this to you of all people? You could never understand how I feel. You have never felt anything in your life. You're no different from Wing. With you it's always 'Mission Accepted, Mission Complete' you're like a little robot Heero. Robots don't have hearts or souls."  
  
  
  
"It was probably an error in communication with the orders of the mission. It will be corrected." Heero replied, not showing the sting Duo's words caused.  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter Heero, it's too late. It can't bring those children back to life." Duo hung his head to rest on his knees. "It's Maxwell Church all over again."  
  
  
  
Heero ran the name Maxwell Church through his head. Duo mentioned it in his frequent monologues. 'Oh Gods, what they had just done, it was almost the same scenario as what happened to him as a child' he thought. 'Is he blaming himself for this as well?'  
  
  
  
"I can see the news headlines now." Duo looked up spreading his hands in the air. " 'Gundam terrorists massacre innocents of local orphanage.' That will really help the colonies"  
  
  
  
"Duo, I have killed innocent people also. It is a part of war that happens. I do regret those incidents because I should have prevented it before it happened."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we should have checked before we acted, but we didn't. We haven't for a long time. Are we that thirsty for the taste of battle and blood that we ignore common sense? Don't we have the free will to question orders anymore? Like I said, we've turned into little mindless robots."  
  
  
  
"Each battle has brought us closer to defeating OZ and bringing peace Duo." Heero countered.  
  
  
  
" What happens if we never defeat OZ Heero, but we are the ones defeated?"  
  
  
  
"History has always been written by the winners of war. If we win, we will be called the Freedom Fighters who became heroes. If we lose, we will just be common terrorists who killed helpless innocent children."  
  
  
  
"But we aren't heroes or terrorists Heero. We're just children ourselves, children who kill children. They will never enjoy childhood, grow up, live in peace, find love."  
  
  
  
"We have always lived during war Duo. I'm fighting for a concept I have never experienced. If we win and there is peace, will it be what we expect? Will we enjoy it? Sometimes that thought frightens me."  
  
  
  
"Heero admits to being afraid? Afraid of peace or not being able to fight anymore? Would you continue to fight even if peace came? I don't understand you Heero." Duo just shook his head in frustration. Before starting again to try to get Heero to understand.  
  
  
  
I fight and fight, I don't know if I can fight anymore. I didn't always fight for peace. All my life I fought, to stay alive, to eat, for a place to sleep. I had security for a while with the gang, but then we were all fighting for the same thing, even amongst ourselves. Did I really find peace at Maxwell Church? For a while I think, my time there was too short, then it was back to the daily struggle of survival until I met Prof. G. That still led to fighting too. I'm supposed to fight for peace and the colonies. Do I know what peace is? Did I ever really know? As I said, maybe for a short time at Maxwell Church. It seems so long ago; the happiness and love I felt are just fading memories. I'm forgetting what it felt like to be happy, having no worries, to have someone love you and sing you to sleep. I want that feeling again Heero, but I don't think I ever will. My soul is dying or already dead. If peace comes will I recognize it? I want to know what peace is Heero, NOW. I want to be the kid I'm supposed to be. I see them out there, laughing, playing, having fun. I want my soul back. Maybe, just maybe I'll find what it was that I was fighting for. If I can do that, then I could continue fighting on, knowing it was the right thing to do. For me, for you, for everyone."  
  
  
  
Heero sat in silence for a while after listening to Duo. 'Duo's whole life had exposed him to more emotions then I could ever hope to come in contact with and experience. Yet he still feels like he's lost.' He thought to himself. "The word peace is usually followed by the word love. That's what we fight for. I have experienced neither. If only we get peace, I want to know love too." Heero finished quietly.  
  
  
  
"If only we get peace, if only I knew love." Duo said bitterly. "That's a pretty tall order to fill Heero." If, if only. I thought that way a long time ago. If only I had been adopted, I wouldn't be a pilot. If only the Maxwell Church hadn't been destroyed I'd still be happy, even if I wasn't adopted. The lives of the other orphans that did get adopted brought them happiness I didn't have. I always thought that it could have been me adopted instead. Father Maxwell lectured me once that the loneliest words you'll ever know were 'if only' and the emptiest words that you could ever say were 'it could have been me'. (2) Instead of second guessing life you got to make things happen for yourself and don't pity yourself if it doesn't turn out like you planed. Pick yourself up and start again."  
  
  
  
"What else is there besides peace and love? Doesn't every experience reflect the feelings of peace and love?"  
  
  
  
You're stuck in the circular thinking that covered most of Father Maxwell's sermons 'with peace there is love and with love there is peace.' "Duo said sarcastically "It never made complete sense to me. There is more to life than that. Living is like a feast Heero and you are one person who has never sat at the table to eat." (2)  
  
  
  
"And what is on this feast of life Duo? From what I know of your life the table was out of reach for you also."  
  
  
  
"Well.. You've got a point, but it doesn't mean I don't plan on doing lots of stuff I haven't done yet. It's just.. sometimes. it seems like I'll be dead first before I can do anything."  
  
  
  
"What would you do if you weren't fighting then?"  
  
  
  
"Let's see, there are so many things. L2 is the poorest colony around, never enough of anything especially water. When I arrived on Earth I was fascinated with the rain. People here just run away from it. On the other hand, I would not. I want to stand in the pouring rain until every centimeter of me is totally soaked. I want to feel the drops stabbing my skin and wash away the stains on my very soul. I want to feel the wet soft grass between my toes. I want the rain to pound down on me so hard that all I hear is the sound of the rain drowning out all thought from my mind until I feel like I am part of the Earth itself."  
  
  
  
"You want to get wet? Duo, you can do that in any shower."  
  
  
  
"HEERO!!" You weren't listening! It isn't just about getting wet. It's about the experience of how the rain makes you feel. It makes me forget that I'm alone, an orphan of the world. It makes me feel like I belong somewhere."  
  
  
  
"How can you feel alone Duo? You make friends easily where ever you go. You're always happy. I'm the exact opposite."  
  
  
  
"We're the same inside Heero. We just hide our true selves differently, that's all. No one knows the real me and no one knows the real you. You were trained to be like you are. Me? I guess I just don't want to get hurt inside anymore. But what about you? What do you want to experience?"  
  
  
  
"I don't really want to be alone either. But it's just the way it's always been. I'd like to live in one place, never having to move around anymore."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, a real home. A place to feel safe and secure in. A real house with flowers and even a white picket fence." Duo added excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Would it have a yard? Big enough for a dog? I remember someone who had a puppy. Could we get a puppy Duo?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by we?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I need someone to be my friend. So I'm not alone."  
  
  
  
"I've always been here to be your friend Heero. You've just never accepted the offer."  
  
  
  
"You could show me what I've been missing Duo. You've experienced so much more than I."  
  
  
  
"I don't think I'm the best choice to be your tour guide to life Heero. There is so much out there that is not all sunshine and roses. All I've known is mostly the bad stuff. I don't think I could ever show you the good things because I haven't experienced very much of it Heero."  
  
  
  
"Maybe we could learn together."  
  
  
  
"That's a scary thought." Duo gave an exaggerated shiver. "Besides, the war could go for years yet or we could both die tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"I didn't mean after the war Duo."  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"You said yourself you don't know what we're fighting for anymore. The mission was probably an OZ trap to make the Gundams and the colonies look bad again. If we can be fooled twice now, how many more times will we fall for the traps? Then even more of the innocent people will die because of our mindless stupidity."  
  
  
  
"You mean you want to just walk away from it all? Give up fighting?"  
  
  
  
"What good is fighting if the goal isn't in sight anymore? It gets to be futile. We've both lost sight of what we're fighting for. It's time we go out and find it again."  
  
  
  
"So. you're saying you want to take a kind of vacation from the war?"  
  
  
  
"Not exactly. We need to rekindle what we believed in when we started fighting."  
  
  
  
"You're serious then." Duo stared at Heero trying to comprehend where this was going. "The continued fighting day in and day out has made it all seem so hopeless. You can't lose hope when fighting a war. We need to find hope for the future. But what about the others? Do you think they'll understand?"  
  
  
  
"We can only try to explain our actions."  
  
  
  
"So.. when do you want to start this search for the meaning of life?" Duo asked cautiously.  
  
  
  
"As soon as possible." Heero was determined now. "We should record a message for the others and tell them where our Gundams are."  
  
  
  
"We better get started then shouldn't we?" Duo answered as he hesitantly stood.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Wufei, have you found out anything about the mission orders yet?" Asked Quatre.  
  
  
  
"I've traced back the communication paths several times now and found the same thing. Where is Trowa, he needs to hear this as well."  
  
  
  
"Right here Wufei."  
  
  
  
"The facts are this. The mission orders did not come from any of the scientists. I've traced them back to an OZ communication satellite."  
  
  
  
"How could OZ get our codes? They have set traps for us before but not by using our own communications. There has to be an inside spy." Said Quatre.  
  
  
  
"That will have to be determined by the scientists. We will have to communicate by alternate means for now. The other priority is Heero and Duo. They still haven't reported in yet. And there has been no mention of their capture on the news. If OZ had captured them, it would definitely have been broadcast. There has been nothing else but reports about the disaster at the orphanage since it occurred."  
  
  
  
"Let's just hope that they are alright Wufei. They will contact us as soon as they can, I'm sure of it." Quatre said reassuringly.  
  
  
  
"It's getting late, we should take turns monitoring for a message from them. I'll go first, then you Quatre, then Wufei." Said Trowa.  
  
  
  
"That's fine with me; don't forget to wake me Trowa." Quatre headed for bed.  
  
  
  
"Wake us both if you receive anything at all." Wufei followed after Quatre.  
  
Trowa settled himself down at the desk in front of the computer and began his silent vigil.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
They stood at the entrance of the cavern watching the changing colors of the sunset in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Are you positive about our decision?" Heero asked, breaking the peaceful silence.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Duo sighed affirmatively. "It's the only way."  
  
  
  
"I better acquire transportation for us then. I shouldn't be long." Heero moved out and disappeared quickly into the brush as street lights were starting to come to life in the town below.  
  
  
  
Duo climbed into Deathscythe's cockpit and activated the com unit. He quickly typed in the coordinates of their location and set in on a delay send command to the other pilots. He gently caressed the control panel in front of him before he began collecting his and Heero's few belongings they carried with them on missions, finally closing up both cockpits. Duo looked up at his silent partner and running his hand along the cool surface of the metal. "Well, I guess this is it buddy. I can't say it's been fun, but it sure has been interesting. Maybe we'll meet again someday."  
  
  
  
The sound of a vehicle approaching brought his attention to the entrance. Keeping to the shadows, hand gun ready, he watched for it to come into sight. He released the breath he was holding as the familiar figure dismounted the motorcycle and pushed it into the safety of the darkness. Duo uncocked his gun, returning it to his waistband.  
  
  
  
"Messages are all set. They'll get the first one in the morning when we're leaving. I've directed them to view our recording when they get here. We'll be long gone by then."  
  
Heero removed a back pack from the storage compartment and handed it to Duo. "Dinner, I couldn't pass up the opportunity."  
  
  
  
They ate in silence by unspoken agreement until they settled in for the night, each at the feet of his Gundam.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
The first rays of morning crept through the window, alighting on the dozing face. The stillness of the room broken, only now, by the soft beeping which signaled an incoming message. Closed eyelids slowly fluttered until recognition brought full wakefulness.  
  
Fingers swiftly tapped keys confirming sender and receiver codes. There was no error or false message this time.  
  
  
  
It was them.  
  
  
  
He didn't have far to go to wake the others. After their turn on watch, they did not return to their rooms but remained with him on whatever piece of furniture provided a comfortable space.  
  
  
  
"Trowa, Quatre, It's them."  
  
  
  
Both were immediately at his side. Being soldiers, the ability to sleep lightly and wake at the slightest movement or sound meant the difference between life or death.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure it's them and not another OZ trick?" Questioned Trowa.  
  
  
  
"No one but ourselves knows out personal Gundam codes we added for use among ourselves. The scientists only have the original com codes. They check out."  
  
  
  
"Than open it Wufei! We need to know what happened." Urged Quatre.  
  
  
  
A few final taps and the message displayed on the screen. It was not what they expected.  
  
  
  
03, 04, 05, unable to leave location. Further information on your arrival. Come without your Gundams due to present situation. SEC 7 PAR 10 VEC 2 LIN 5  
  
  
  
"Are you sure it's from them?" asked Quatre scratching his head in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Positive. It's brief, that's Yuy's touch for the essentials only." Answered Wufei.  
  
  
  
"If they can't leave maybe one or both are injured." Worried Quatre.  
  
  
  
"If one was seriously injured, they could have contacted us earlier or at least mentioned it in the message. How could they have gotten injured? There was no resistance to their attack." Stated Wufei.  
  
  
  
"They said not to come with our Gundams. OZ is still swarming around the area looking for them. It would be a danger to us as well, so better to use alternate transport." Added Trowa.  
  
  
  
"Check those coordinates on the map; let's see where they're supposed to be. Whatever the situation, we must be extra cautious. It could still be a trap. They could be in custody, with them and the Gundams used as bait to capture us as well." Said Wufei.  
  
  
  
"Let's get started then, whatever the situation is, they need us." Quatre finished.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
The coordinates led them to a hilly countryside over looking a small town. It was a considerable distance from the orphanage site and they did not encounter any OZ troops. The area was relatively quiet and they appeared for all intents and purposes as three teenage boys going on a camping trip.  
  
  
  
Wufei drove, Quatre guided with the map and Trowa studied the surroundings for signs of the hidden Gundams. They had been traveling for hours along the narrow twisting roads and the sun had already past its zenith.  
  
  
  
"Quatre, are you sure your reading the map correctly?" asked a frustrated Wufei.  
  
  
  
"Yes I am Wufei, Trowa checked earlier also. We're going in the right direction."  
  
  
  
"This better not be one on Maxwell's jokes." Huffed Wufei.  
  
  
  
"Let's stop a minute and look it over again. Maybe it's just a case of not being able to see the forest though the trees." Trowa said calmly.  
  
  
  
Trowa took the map from Quatre and examined it again. There had to be a place large and secluded enough to hide two Gundams. "Ahh !" Trowa exclaimed as he looked at the map legend. "They have to be here, Putman Caverns, an old tourist attraction closed down over thirty years ago." Announced Trowa.  
  
  
  
"How much further then?" sighed Quatre.  
  
  
  
"Actually, only about two miles. We should go on foot so not to attract attention. We are supposed to be hiking and camping." Trowa answered.  
  
  
  
"You would think that they would be looking for us as well." Snipped Wufei.  
  
  
  
"I don't feel as if they are in danger." Quatre said as he put his hand to his chest.  
  
  
  
"Then hold me back from strangling them with my bare hands when I see them if all is well." Grunted Wufei as he settled the pack on his back.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
As they rounded the bend they approached an open area, though over grown with vegetation, that was shaped like a few buildings. The flat open meadow, obviously now, a former parking lot. They picked their way past the dilapidated entrance gate looking for any sign that would lead them to their friends.  
  
  
  
"This is starting to feel like a wild goose chase. I can almost hear Maxwell laughing at us." Fumed Wufei.  
  
  
  
They stood silently as they surveyed the area. A flash of light caught Quatre's eye. "Trowa, hand me your binoculars, I think I see something."  
  
  
  
Focusing the lenses Quatre could just make out the outline of a metal arm, with a hint of red paint. "I'm sure that's Wing up there. Look for yourself." Quatre handed the binoculars back to Trowa to confirm his sighting.  
  
  
  
"You're right; there is also a trail that leads up to the opening. There's been no sign of OZ patrols, so I feel it's safe to conclude no trap. But let's be careful."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
They approached the cavern opening slowly, covering each other. From the edge they could see Wing and Deathscythe, no sign of Heero or Duo.  
  
  
  
"Heero..Duo.." Quatre called, his voice echoing eerily. No one answered.  
  
  
  
"I've had it with all these games. Maxwell, Yuy, show yourselves if you're here." Shouted Wufei. Again, silence answered.  
  
  
  
"Maybe they left on foot, couldn't wait anymore?" suggested Quatre.  
  
  
  
"I don't think Duo would leave Deathscythe's cockpit wide open if they did, would you?" Trowa pointed upward. "Cover me, I'll check it out."  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, Trowa signaled them both to come up to the cockpit.  
  
  
  
"They're no longer here, but they've left us a message." Trowa indicated the scrolling red letters floating across a monitor on the main console.  
  
  
  
Within the cramped cockpit of Deathscythe they huddled around the screen ready for an explanation. The screen came to life showing a healthy and uninjured Heero and Duo looking very solemn.  
  
  
  
"Hi Guys." Duo began. "You're probably aware of what happened with.. with the last mission." Duo hesitated, swallowing hard before beginning again. "Though we don't have proof, we're sure it was another OZ trap. We were tricked again and many innocent people died. That's what this message is all about. Heero and me had a long talk and made a decision. Whether you'll agree or not is up to you, but for us.. It just feels like something we have to do." Duo glanced at Heero. "We've been fighting for peace for such a long time. Friends become enemies and enemies become friends. We just don't know who we're fighting with or for what we're fighting for any more. We're confused. It can't be about just hacking apart mobile suits and military bases anymore. We've lost sight of our goal and most of all we've lost hope for the future. A person can't continue on without hope, so our next mission is to find and regain that hope. We need to be reminded of what we really are fighting for. We don't feel we can keep fighting unless we do." Duo stood silently looking at Heero, waiting for him to speak next.  
  
  
  
"For that reason, we are entrusting Wing and Deathscythe in your care. Don't attempt to find us. If necessary, find new pilots for them."  
  
****  
  
(The next 2 parts were supposed to be in 2 columns to show that they take place at the same time. But it didn't format correctly. Please us your imagination to visualize this intent.)  
  
****  
  
A motorcycle carrying two passengers rode along the empty trail that traveled through a tiny valley with rolling hills. The two young teens stopped along a bubbling stream that was once beside a wonderful and happy place. Now all that was left standing were the remains of a small chapel.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to stop here?" Heero asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, there's one thing left I have to do." Duo answered, dismounting and picking his way to the chapel, followed by Heero.  
  
  
  
Duo lit one of the few remaining candles on the alter, before kneeling.  
  
  
  
"I know it's been a while since I talked with you Sister Helen and Father Maxwell and I'm sorry about that. You know what happened; now we need you help."  
  
  
  
"I pray you'll be our eyes  
  
and watch us where we go  
  
and help us to be wise  
  
in times when we don't know.  
  
Let this be our prayer  
  
When we lose our way  
  
Lead us to a place  
  
Guide us with your grace  
  
To a place where we'll be safe.  
  
  
  
We dream of a world without violence  
  
A world of justice and hope.  
  
We take our neighbors hand  
  
A symbol of peace and brotherhood.  
  
  
  
I pray we'll find your light  
  
And hold it in our hearts  
  
When stars go out each night,  
  
When shadows fill our day,  
  
Give us faith so we'll be safe.  
  
  
  
We ask that life be kind  
  
And watch us from above  
  
Let this be our prayer  
  
Just like every child  
  
And the faith you've lit inside us  
  
I feel will save us. (3)  
  
  
  
Together, they left hand in hand.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
They all stared unbelieving as the message ended and the screen faded to black. Not a word was spoken until they reached the ground.  
  
  
  
"Cowards! How can they just run away? They have no honor." Ranted Wufei.  
  
  
  
"Then you didn't really listen Wufei, you only heard words." Countered Trowa who turned to Quatre for his opinion.  
  
  
  
Quatre held his hand over his heart, asking for guidance. "For them it is the right choice, we can only support them in their quest."  
  
  
  
"How can we help them, if we don't know what their plans are?" Asked Wufei.  
  
  
  
"There's only one way right now." Quatre reached out to hold his friends hands, and bowed his head.  
  
  
  
"We pray you'll be their eyes  
  
and watch them where they go  
  
and help them to be wise  
  
in times when they don't know.  
  
Let this be our prayer  
  
When they lose their way  
  
Lead them to a place  
  
Guide them with your grace  
  
To a place where they'll be safe.  
  
  
  
We dream of a world without violence  
  
A world of justice and hope  
  
We take our neighbors hand  
  
A symbol of peace and brother hood.  
  
  
  
We pray they'll find your light  
  
And hold it in their hearts  
  
When stars go each night  
  
When shadows fills their day  
  
Guide them with your grace  
  
give them faith so they'll be safe.  
  
  
  
We ask that life be kind  
  
and watch them from above.  
  
Let this be our prayer  
  
Just like every child  
  
And the faith you've lit inside them,  
  
I feel will save us. (3)  
  
  
  
Together, they left hand in hand.  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Author's notes and full credits  
  
  
  
I don't plan a sequel for this story. Hey the series continued, so they did return right?  
  
  
  
(1) Macchine De Guerra ( Machines of War) by A.Smith. Found on Andrea Bocelli's CD Romanza. This is the song that started the story in my head. Full lyrics to follow.  
  
  
  
(2) The CD "The Very Best of Meat Loaf" most of the songs written by Jim Steinman.What can I say; I was in the mood for Meatloaf. Many tacks on this double CD wove their way into this story, esp. " A Kiss is a terrible thing to waste/ tire tracks and broken hearts", "We should have been home by now", "Is Nothing Sacred "  
  
  
  
(3) The Prayer: by Carole Bayer/David Foster. Found on Andrea Bocelli's CD Songo sung with Celine Dion.  
  
  
  
Macchine De Guerra (Machines of War)  
  
  
  
If it were simple I would tell you,  
  
But there is confusion within and here around me.  
  
You prefer evasion and perhaps it is not your fault;  
  
I could try some other time but, it is not me you have to heed.  
  
Barefoot we walk on the broken glass and then we touch with dirty hands,  
  
We wound one another, all the signals have broken down,  
  
Pale and spent in the dark;  
  
I could try some other time but, it is not me you have to heed.  
  
  
  
Listen to your heart and see if it is beating  
  
Look where you are running to and stop,  
  
Listen to the pain of the world;  
  
We are lost along the way,  
  
Orphans of life,  
  
War machines  
  
But why?  
  
  
  
There is no time left to look at a star above us,  
  
Everything is pre-paid, printed and credited to us;  
  
But can you not realize, not give a damn and go away  
  
With steps of feigned happiness.  
  
But the blood is also yours.  
  
  
  
Listen to your heart and see if it is beating  
  
Look where you are running to and stop,  
  
Listen to the pain of the world;  
  
We are lost along the way  
  
Orphans of life  
  
War Machines  
  
But why?  
  
***** 


End file.
